PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 6
__TOC__ Vote by User:Jiena nerd( ). I doubt its sockpuppetry considering the build in question, but it still needs one contrib, no? 16:37, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. -- Armond Warblade 16:56, 1 October 2007 (CEST) by User:RainXfive( ). 16:41, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. -- Armond Warblade 16:56, 1 October 2007 (CEST) Wondering whether this should be revoted because of the change in # of players required. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 02:41, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. — Skakid9090 01:06, 4 October 2007 (CEST) wondering if someone could check 2 votes here for me-Rapta's and Klomi's, they seem a bit unjustified i supose is the word-and klomi's comment especially leades m to think he hasn't really looked at it -.- PheNaxKian (T/ ) 22:30, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :There comments seem to be fair enough to me. Peter 17:20, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::Raptas might be alright but Klomis defiantly doesn't seem right-it does plenty of damage-26sec diseased with toxicity which gives 2 degen, vile miasma 69 dmg and -4degen, then 115 damage from discord granted it's slow but it's a considerable (115 every 4 seconds from discord) amount of damage and degen.....raptas well it is quite slow but it deals good damage so i wouldn't call it weak by any means, all those conditions and everything.....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:36, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::It is outdone by what he says it is though. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 17:47, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. — Skakid9090 01:06, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Eternal Aura is in the build. — Skakid9090 01:10, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. — Skakid9090 01:06, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Voted on during trial phase--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 00:53, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. — Skakid9090 01:06, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Krowman's 0-0-0 vote's reasoning is flawed as I changed the things he didn't like in my build. Dark Morphon 14:44, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Dealt with. -- Armond Warblade 17:47, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. — Skakid9090 01:06, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Tested it, not worth the score the owner gave it Tomoko 16:34, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Dealt with. -- Armond Warblade 17:47, 3 October 2007 (CEST) Author is voting on own build. Peter 20:50, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Until we get an official decision on whether or not author's votes should be counted, I vote we don't list these on the admin noticeboard. -- Armond Warblade 21:24, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::Author votes are explicitly allowed by the current policy. His reason could be a bit better though. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 22:41, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. — Skakid9090 01:06, 4 October 2007 (CEST) SkaKids vote here doesn't seem very fair as it's based on profit-which i don't think we base farming builds on-just how effective they are at what they were designed for..... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Phenaxkian ( ) }. :I can farm level 1s all day, but that doesn't mean a build that farms them should be favored because it is effective at killing them. — Skakid9090 22:44, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::Skakid is correct in this instance. A farming build is effective based (generally) on three factors. Consistency and speed, and then as an offshoot of those two, profitability. There's no purpose to an unprofitable farming build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:29, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. — Skakid9090 01:06, 4 October 2007 (CEST)